MARVIN GAYE!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, pria sibuk dengan beban pekerjaan menumpuk/ Sakura Haruno, gadis ceria yang berusaha membantu Sang kekasih mengurangi penat/ "Sasuke-kun, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!"/ "Kau serius?"/ 'Ino sialan'/ RnR?/ M for save, mature theme, and language/ Drabble absurd, efek samping tanggung sendiri :3


**Marvin Gaye!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

Song : Charlie P., Meghan T.

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

M / Romance - Drama

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! DLDR !

Sasuke Uchiha, pria sibuk dengan beban pekerjaan menumpuk/ Sakura Haruno, gadis ceria yang berusaha membantu Sang kekasih mengurangi penat/ "Sasuke-kun, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!"/ "Kau serius?"/ 'Ino sialan!'/ RnR?

! DLDR !

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah nama pemuda yang kini sedang menekan PIN apartemen bernomorkan 283.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka memenuhi indra pendengaran, dengan langkah pelan terkesan gontai, Sasuke berjalan masuk, dan sukses terkejut saat mendapati ruang santai apartemennya berubah menjadi tempat dinner, lengkap dengan Sang kekasih, Sakura Haruno, yang kini tengah tersenyum sangat lebar menyambutnya.

"Okaeri." Ucap gadis gulali itu, sambil menghampiri Sasuke untuk membantunya melepas jas juga dasinya.

"Tadaima." Balas Sasuke.

"Hehehe, aku menyiapkan ini spesial untukmu lho Sasuke-kun, kau pasti penat masih harus bekerja keras di musim panas ini. Kau suka kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil melepas ikatan dasi di leher Sasuke, meletakkannya ke atas sofa terdekat, dan menarik pria itu ke kursi yang sudah ia siapkan untuk dinner mereka malam ini, bahkan ia juga sudah menghias sekelilingnya dengan lilin-lilin kecil dalam candelabra yang tersebar ke seluruh ruangan. Aroma manis dari ceri yang bercampur segarnya mintz membuat tubuh terasa lebih relaks.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. [Translate : Ya, terimakasih]

Jelaga malam pemuda itu menatap makanan yang berupa sup yang masih hangat dengan ekstra tomat kesukaanya. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang pandai memasak, tapi Sasuke salut akan kerja keras gadis gulalinya yang tak kenal menyerah. Dan setidaknya, saat ini sup tomat buatan Sakura sudah menjadi favoritnya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

! DLDR !

Kedua insan berbeda tone itu terlihat kenyang dan puas dengan makan malam mereka kali ini, kini keduanya terlihat bersulang untuk segelas wine di tangan, sebelum kemudian meneguknya perlahan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, membayangkan masa depannya bersama Sakura seperti ini, gadis kembang gula yang akan memanjakannya, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyuman yang ingin sekali melebar.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura pada bungsu Uchiha di depannya.

Sasuke membuka onyxnya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat 'Apa?'

"Aku punya kejutan lain untuk meringankan penatmu lho." Ucap gadis musim semi itu antusias, lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk berdiri di tengan ruangan yang terlihat lebih luas karena barang-barang yang dipinggirkan.

Merogoh saku celana pendeknya, Sakura mendapati sebuah remote kecil, lalu menekan beberapa tombolnya, membuat suara musik memenuhi indra pendengaran.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mengenali lagu yang masih memainkan nada introludenya.

 _Na na na na na na na na_

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat mendekat. Bungsu Uchiha itu segera bangkit dari bangkunya untuk menghampiri Sang kekasih, tapi langkahnya harus terhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Ayo kita Marvin Gaye, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, masih tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, ia tak menderita penyakit congek atau budeg atau apalah namanya, telinganya sehat, karena itu sangat sedikit kemungkinan untuk salah dengar.

Dengan keterbataan yang nyata, Sasuke bertanya, "U- ulangi?"

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar, tangannya merentang, "Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke semakin membeku, ternyata ia benar-benar tak salah dengar, netranya mengamati Sakura yang mengenakan baju musim panas tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek yang khas untuk musim ini, jakunnya naik turun dengan gelisah, sesekali dirinya melirik ke bawah.

Sasuke menjerit frustasi dalam hati, sebenarnya ia mau saja melakukannya sekarang, dengan senang hati malah, tapi ia sudah bersumpah pada Sasori tidak akan macam-macam, atau pemuda baby face itu akan memutilasi dirinya. Peluh di pelipis Sasuke semakin menetes saat lagu memasuki bait pertama.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa kau tak ingin ber-Marvin Gaye denganku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

'Sangat ingin!' Jawab Sasuke, dalam hati tentu saja. Dan akhirnya, setelah menata diri, bungsu Uchiha itu maju ke arah Sang kekasih, merengkuh pinggangnya dan menarik dagu mungil Sakura, membuat jelaganya bisa menatap lurus ke arah emerald teduh gadisnya.

Jeda sesaat, sementara bait kedua terdengar mulai mengalun.

 _We got this king size to ourselves_

 _Don't have to share with no one else_

 _Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

 _It's karma sutra show and tell_

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tentu saja, Ino bilang, dengan mengajakmu Marvin Gaye kau akan senang."

Sasuke mengernyit, ia paham betul kalau sahabat pirang gadisnya memiliki otak yang sama tidak beresnya dengan sahabat kuningnya yang bodoh, alias baka dobe Naruto.

"Tunggu, apa yang si pirang itu katakan tentang Marvin Gaye?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Marvin Gaye itu nama penyanyi, dan juga bisa menjadi ajakan berdansa sambil menyanyi." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menggeram, ditatapnya netra hijau Sakura baik-baik, "Cherry, Marvin Gaye itu maknanya making love atau bercinta."

JDER!

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sakura segera melebarkan emeraldnya dan mengambil langkah mundur dari Sasuke.

"Apa? A- aku..." Ucap Sakura terbata, wajahnya merah padam, sedangkan batinnya sibuk merutuki Ino, 'Arghh, Ino sialan!'

Entah kenapa Sasuke malah tertawa sampai tergelak melihat gadis musim seminya salah tingkah seperti itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku menatap Sasuke yang terlihat bersinar saat tertawa.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "Lupakan saja, ayo ber.dan.sa!" Ajak Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata berdansa yang mana sebelumnya adalah bercinta.

Dan malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan berdansa, sebelum kemudian terlelap bersama untuk menyambut hari esok.

Sasuke memandang gadis gulali mungil dalam dekapannya, batinnya berbisik, 'She's mine and always be mine! I love fucking her, ouchh, I mean I fucking love her!' #blush.

\- FIN -

Hai, Ai kembali dengan fict abal lainnya. Makasih buat semua readers yang ngefav/foll/review semua fict Ai, gak nyangka banget drabble-drabble Ai ada yang suka, berkat kalian gak kerasa udah **21** drabble aja. Makasih banyak semua #hug.

Bagi yang berharap 'lebih', maapkeun, Ai gamampu buat begituan, LOL. Dan bagi yang ingin berbincang dengan Ai, bisa PM. Itu pun kalo ada XD.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review?**


End file.
